Iskool Bukol
Iskool Bukol is a Philippine high school teen comedy produced by IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services every Saturday after Express Balita Weekend. The school-oriented sitcom inspired by Iskul Bukol, the longest-running primetime comedy sitcom in Philippine television history and the sequel Back to Iskul Bukol, both of which were directed by Bert de Leon. It is topbilled by Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit, Joyce Abestano, Francis Magundayao, Justin Ward and Harold Rementilla. It premiered on January 7, 2017 on IBC, and worldwide on Global IBC. Like the original sitcom, which centered on three characters, the high school teen comedy centered around their lives of three high school classmate girls (Jenny and Anne Escalera and Kylie Ungasis) of the fictional Diliman High School. Plot Iskool Bukol centered around their lives of three high school classmate girls of the fictional Diliman High School: the ordinary high school teenager Jenny (Keith Cruz), an attractive and intelligent high school teenage girl Kylie (Raisa Dayrit) and the cute and sassy high school girl Anne (Joyce Abestano), who are achieve to study for subject. Jenny, Kylie and Anne meets Tito (Francis Magundayao), a popular classmate boy who paired with Jenny; Chester (Justin Ward), a high school teenage boy who deveops a crush with Anne; and Joey (Harold Rementilla), a boy who achieve to study with Kylie. Cast and Characters 'Main Casts' * Keith Cruz as Jenny Escalera * Raisa Dayrit as Kylie Ungasis * Joyce Abestano as Anne Escalera * Francis Magundayao as Joselito "Tito" Montero * Justin Ward as Chester Aquino * Harold Rementilla as Josemari "Joey" Montero Supporting Cast *'Angelu de Leon' as Leslie Escalera - Jenny and Anne's mother. *'Bobby Andrews' as Anton Escalera - Jenny and Anne's father. *'Desiree del Valle' as Maricar Ungasis - Kylie's mother. *'Boom Labrusca' as Luigi Ungasis - Kylie's father. *'Nova Villa' as Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Lola Tapia - Tito and Joey's grandmother. *'Erich Gonzales' as Teacher Erich Mendoza '''- the teacher girl in Diliman High School. *Mr. Fu' as '''Principal Oscar' - the good-looking principal in Diliman High School. *'Alodia Gosiengfiao' as Teacher Alodia Montenegro - the very nice teacher in Diliman High School. *'Fred Lo' as Rude Valentino - the youngest professor to teach at Diliman High School. *'Tess Antonio' as Aning Francia,- the cafeteria owner in Diliman High School. *'JC Tiuseco' as Alwyn Tejada - Aning’s assistant in Diliman High School. *'Neil Coleta' as Raffy Arellano - the coach in Diliman High School. *'Patrisha Samson' as Eula Umali - Anne's classmate/friend. *'Lianne Valentin' as Viviana "Bibeth" Ortega - Anne's classmate/friend. *'Aries Ace Espanola' as Jimmy Bautista *'Miguel David' as Dexter Romero 'Guest Casts' *'Jane de Leon' as Alyssa Aguilar (January 7, 2017) *'Luis Gabriel Moreno' as Alexander Madrid (January 14, 2017) *'Erika Mae Salas' as Phoebe delos Santos (January 21, 2017) *'Harvey Bautista' as Janus Legaspi (January 28, 2017) *'John Bermundo' as Chubi Gonzales (February 4, 2017) *'Cherryz Mendoza' as Gabbi Salvador (February 11, 2017, Valentines Day episode) *'Rico dela Paz' as Edgar de Leon (February 11, 2017, Valentines Day episode) *'Aljur Abrenica' as Albert Trinidad - Anne's love interest. (February 18, 2017) *'Sarah Ortega' as Linda Eriguel (February 25, 2017) *'Kobe Paras' as Rafael Alvarez (March 4, 2017) *'Yves Yamio' as Rafael Cortez (March 11, 2017) *'Alyssa Angeles' as Joanne Ruiz (March 18, 2017) *'Paulo Angeles' as Edward Aguilar (March 25, 2017) *'Mavy Legaspi' as Patrick Mendoza (April 1, 2017) *'Kristine Sablan' as Andrea Ortega (April 8, 2017) *'Grae Fernandez' as Dominic Bautista (April 22, 2017) *'Belle Mariano' as Julia Medel (April 29, 2017) *'Michael Tañeca' as Ivan Garcia (May 6, 2017) *'Dexie Daulat' as Erika Salvador (May 13, 2017) *'Russiane Jandris Ilao' as BJ Magundayao (May 20, 2017) Production IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and Secarats owner Francisco Abuan, Jr. unveiled the concept of a school-oriented sitcom which particularly involve the high school education recommended by the curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd), a responsible for the K–12 basic education. During the trade launch of IBC on November 25, 2016 at the Bonifacio Global City Open Field in Taguig City, in celebration of its 40th anniversary of Iskul Bukol in 2017, IBC and Secarats unveiled the original 70s and 80s sitcom was returned and revived on IBC with a new title Iskool Bukol that will be turned into a high school teen comedy sitcom. Composed of today's hottest female teen stars under Secarats Artist Group: the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and introducing Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up and the Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano as their three main characters, along with the Teen Idol Francis Magundayao, Justin Ward and the Boy Next Door Harold Rementilla in their supporting roles. 'Casting' Iskool Bukol marks the first sitcom of Keith Cruz in her second project after Glory Jane; the second project of Raisa Dayrit landed in her breakthrough role after Hulog ng Langit and the very first project of Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up Joyce Abestano in her major sitcom debut. Francis Magundayao also landed in his very first primetime sitcom and his fifth project after the supporting role in 5 Girls and Daddy, the main role of Friends 4Ever, the supporting role in Princess Charm and another main role in Glory Jane, while Justin Ward also joined the sitcom and his second project after Glory Jane and the third project of Harold Rementilla after Hulog ng Langit and the host of the afternoon kiddie game show Fun House. 'Original story conference' On November 28, 2016 at Broadcast City, Captiol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City at 7:00pm, a story conference for Iskool Bukol was held with the original director Bert de Leon. They watched some clips of the original sitcom whose enjoyed watching the sitcom that they grew up in the 70s and 80s in order to regain with a teenage audience. The original concept of Iskul Bukol made a comeback and this time, not in Wanbol University, but now in a high school teen comedy that will be set in Diliman High School. 'Taping' The production began the first taping day with the pilot episode for the sitcom on November 30, 2016 in a studio set in Studio 5 of IBC in Broadcast City (for Escalera family (Keith, Joyce, Angelu, Bobby), Kylie family (Raisa, Desiree, Boom) and Montero family (Francis, Harold, Nova) and the academic set in Diliman High School as the high school teen comedy built for junior and senior level: one classroom with a school desks, library, bathroom, cafeteria and canteen. The academic setting of the high school teen sitcom in the Broadcast City compound (the high school is a yellow building with the same lettering and Philippine flag). 'Promoting' On December 29, 2016 at Rockwell Center in Makati City at 5:00pm, a press conference will be held for the introduction of the school-oriented teen sitcom. The media ask the members of the sitcom. The following media that published articles about Iskool Bukol are Manila Bulletin, The Philippine Star, Philippine Daily Inquirer, Sun Star, ibc.com.ph, PEP.ph, Starmometer, BusinessWorld, showbiz-portal.com, Tempo, ShowbizNest, Malaya, Manila Standard Today, Abante Tonite, etc. See also * @joyceabestano • Instagram photos and videos * IBC-13 and Secarats Will Be Introducing A Newest Primetime Teen Stars In The Newest Primetime Sitcom 'Iskool Bukol' * ‘Iskool Bukol’ Premieres January 7 on IBC-13 * Two sitcoms laughter for IBC-13's weekend programming * New IBC-13 weekend lineup for comedies * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official Website * Iskool Bukol on Facebook * Iskool Bukol on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Philippine television sitcoms Category:Teen sitcoms Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts